Another Nalu Tale
by mentalseadolphin
Summary: Natsu has always had it hard. Starting as a child with no place in the world. It soon changes when he meets a certain blonde girl that has the same case. A Nalu story with some Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, and Rowen. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on , so it may not be very good. I'm sorry for that, I not the best at stories. But please try your best to enjoy this Nalu fanfic!**

It started when a pink haired boy bumped into a blonde girl on the street.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the blonde hair girl.

Both of the kids were only 13. "Sorry about that…" said the pink haired boy rubbing the back of his head. "It's fine you're forgiven" said the blonde hair as she was walking away.

"Wait!" said the pinky. "What?" asked the young girl turning around. "I just wanna know your name!" the boy gave her a toothy grin.

"My name is Lucy" replied Lucy. "Wow what a weird name.." the pink haired boy thought at loud. "Hey!" Lucy yelled "Anyways what is _your_ name" "My name?" the boy looked surprised.

"What do you not have a name" the girl asked in annoyed tone.

"No it's not that" the boy replied nervously. "Then what is it?" Lucy asked. She never really cared for other people since her mother died. But this time was different, she actually wanted to know about the strange pink haired boy she just met.

"Well…" the boy said henistinally. "Well…?" Lucy said, every waiting second made her want to know the boy's name even more. "Well I guess i'll tell you! But promise me something." he said looking her in the face with a very serious expression. "What?" Lucy asked hoping that he would hurry up and just tell her.

"You have to promise that you won't get mad at me if I tell you!" he said very happily. "Okay! Deal!" Lucy said holding out her hand. He put his hand out and shook it with hers.

"Well I guess i'll have to tell you! My name is N-" the pinky was interrupted. "Lady Lucy? Did you get lost? Your father would be very worried come on let's get you home" said a strange looking man. Then he started to pull her away from the boy. "Wait!" she yelled at the weird man.

"No Lucy your father would is very worried right now!" said the strange man calmly. Then again, he started to drag her away from the boy.

While he was dragging her away she yelled hoping to get the boy's attention "What's your name!" she yelled. "Natsu!" Natsu replied yelling before she was completely dragged away.

 _Natsu huh? The pink hair I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. That's why he didn't want me to know his name._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! The last chapter was SUPER DUPER short (mainly because of it being the first chapter) but this one will be longer. I do NOT own any of the Fairy Tail characters. Time for the story!**

Lucy was sitting in her room all alone. "I can't believe daddy! I know he is mad but he didn't need to lock me in my room" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Her father was really a strict one. Ever since her mother's death he never seem to talk to her. Ignoring her sometimes.

This caused Lucy to become very lonely and distant. Her father didn't hate her, if anything he loved her with all his heart, but because of the death of Lucy's mother, Layla, he didn't know how to cope with it. Not accepting the loss of Layla Heartfilia didn't seem to help at all.

It just came too soon. Sooner than she and her father expected.

Lucy was drifting off into her own little world, that's when she heard a knock on her window. She walked up to the window and pushed the curtains out of view. She saw the boy from earlier. Natsu.

"What are you doing here!" Lucy yelled at the confused boy. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "You must be a baka (idiot)! Last time I checked you weren't invited here!". Natsu gave her a huge smile. "I came because you seem lonely!" Natsu said to her. "H-how did you know that?" Lucy asked flustered.

"I don't really know. I just can tell" Natsu told her. "How did you even find me" Lucy said annoyed. "I followed you! Duh" "WHAT!?" Lucy yelled.

"That's not important just let me in!" Natsu then gave her another one of those goofy smiles. Natsu was still on the window seal on the second story of her mansion about to fall off if Lucy didn't open her window soon. "On 1 condition!" Lucy said pointing at him through the window. "What?" Natsu asked. "If you answer my questions" Lucy said smiling. This was the first time she smiled, _in years._ "OK OK OK!" Natsu yelled as he was falling off the window seal. Lucy quickly opened the window and grabbed his hand pulling him up .

"Wow are you superman!" Natsu asked. Lucy giggle "I'm not superman silly!". Lucy blushed "Anyways I have questions I need to ask you some things" Lucy started directly into Natsu's eyes. "Yeah, that was the deal". "Why did you… you know what" Lucy had a hard time asking this innocent boy. "Well I had to" Natsu replied with. (I bet you're confused just wait).

"That doesn't mean you run away from an orphanage" Lucy just met this boy how did she know this? "That's why I didn't want to tell you my name!" Natsu yelled with small tears in his eyes. Sometimes he could be such a cry baby. "Stop crying! I'm not mad" Lucy said making the pinky feel better. "Phew" Natsu said wiping his head. Recently Natsu Dragneel had ran away from an orphanage after his brother's death. It was all over the news and everyone knew about it. That's why he didn't want Lucy to know his name, she might have told someone that would take him back to that "hell".

"I still want to know why you did it" Lucy said looking at the pinky. "Because-" Natsu had a sad look in his eyes and Lucy noticed this. "Nevermind anyway what do you wanna do?" Lucy interrupted him.

She didn't want to make him sad. She knew how he felt to be all alone. But even then she wanted to know what had happened to him. She heard about him running away and all but everyone knew that. Nobody including her even knew he had a brother or that he had died and that was the reason Natsu ran away. Nobody knew which is why Natsu was all alone.

In a way Lucy felt the same. They both were always sad and couldn't accept on what had happened with deaths of their family members. They both were the same. And this is why they both had a connection to each other.

Little did they know it wouldn't last.

*5 years later

"Lady Lucy, we will all miss you dearly" said the strange looking man from before. "I'll miss you all to" Lucy said, to all the servants at her mansion saying goodbye to her. "We hope you do well at Fairy Tail" "Don't worry I will" Lucy said with a fake smile. She could never really smile, not since that day she lost her _only_ friend. She was off to Fairy Tail college at the age of 18. _Goodbye home, my kind servants, and ….. Natsu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooooooooo, Welcome to chapter 3 of Another Nalu Tale! I just wanna say I loveeeeeeeeeeee Nalu so this story is so fuuuuuuuuun to write so I might update way to much. Hehe. I do not own any of the characters.**

Lucy's P.O.V

I hopped into my car ready to head off to college. I was glad to be going to college it would help me forget the incident, I also loved to learn so this would be good experience for me.

 _A change, a good change._

I just kept telling myself leaving would be good. But really would it. Good! Good keep that in your head.

I just can't, not ever since that day.

*flashback

Natsu and I were only 14 years old, we've been friends for about 1 year at that time. We were playing tag even though we were teenagers we loved it. Every single second of it.

I was running around trying to avoid the little pink head, jumping on furniture so he wouldn't catch me and I even broke a few things laying around the house.

I ran until I bumped into to something. I assume it was just I wall so I step back and ran the other way. That was until my name was called.

"Lucy! Get over here now!" my father was what I had bumped into. "D-daddy?!" my father then started screaming at me "Stop running around like a foolish child! You broke many things!".

"S-s-sorry d-daddy!" I said sobbing. I was a big cry baby back then.

Then Natsu came up. "Sorry sir all of this was my fault" he said standing behind me.

"N-Natsu?" I asked even though already knowing it was him.

"Who are you in why are you in my house!" dad yelled at Natsu. "Dad he is my friend" I said still crying. "I don't care for worthless scum like him! Leave and don't come back!" he started screaming at Natsu.

Natsu quickly ran out of the house when dad starting throwing things at him. "Dad stop!" I yelled trying to get him to stop. He wouldn't and that tore me into 2. "Lucy go get in your room NOW!" he yelled at me.

I ran to my room crying. When has he ever cared. Natsu was my only friend.

I sat alone for hours until I heard a knock on my window. Hoping it was Natsu I ran to the window. When I saw his face I smiled. "Hi Natsu!" I said helping him up into my room.

"Shhh Luce your dad might hear you" he said shushing me. "Right but why are you even hear dad might kill you" I said looking down.

I got him into this whole mess. "Because I wanted to see you! Come on" he grabbed my hand and ran to the window. "What are you doing!" I yelled as he pulled me closer to the window.

"Your. Sneaking. Out." he simply told me. Then he picked me up bridal style and jumped out the window.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" I yelled as we landed. "You're an idiot!" "Yeah but you still love me" he said laughing. I smiled "Yeah I do"

*End of flashback

Thinking about it made me feel uneasy. Sure it was a happy memory but thinking about happy memories with someone you can no longer reach can be sad. I'm going to have the best college life. Just you wait.

When I finally reached the college I did everything I needed with the enrollment stuff and went straight to my dorm room. My roommate is someone named… Erza Scarlet. That's a beautiful name.

When I opened the door to my dorm I saw a scarlet haired girl already in the room. So this is my roommate Erza Scarlet.

"Why hello there, by any chance are you Lucy Heartfilia"

"Yeah and you're Erza Scarlet" I said with my fake smile. It fools everyone.

Erza was holding strawberry cake in her hands. She hasn't even unpacked all her stuff yet and she was eating cake.

"Do you want some" Erza asked. She must have realized I was staring at it. "No it's fine"

"Oh that's good because I wasn't gonna give you some anyway" Erza said eating her cake making a 'chomp' noise.

Wow she can be selfish. "So Lucy do you have anything you're gonna do tonight?" Erza asked me. "No why?"

"Well it's the first day at Fairy Tail College so there will be a party at Fullbuster and Dragneel's dorm" Erza said smiling.

Dragneel where have I heard that before.

"Yeah sure i'll go" I said with another fake smile. Why was she being nice. Did she just invite to an outing. With people. REAL PEOPLE. Calm down Lucy. Why did I agree.

"Great it starts at 8" she said smiling. "Now UNPACK" she yelled. "You to" I giggled. Yep college was going to be great. Just what I needed.

Gray's P.O.V

"Hey flame brain!" Gray said yelling at his roommate. "What'd you want stripper!" yelled the flamebrain. "There's gonna be a party tonight" I said smirking. "Oh really where?" he asked like a confused idiot. "Here" "I NEVER AGREED TO THIS"

"To bad"

 **The End! I hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter I made a mistake! It was in Gray's P.O.V but I said it in third person. So yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry about that. I don't own any characters they are Hiro Mashima's.**

Gray's P.O.V

"Dude I don't wanna a bunch of drunk college kids here tonight" the pink haired idiot said.

"Why not you're a college kid"

"Yeah but i'm working my ass off to graduate college unlike you"

"I'm trying to enjoy myself!"

"Yeah by getting drunk". Oh he started it. "What did you say you pink haired loser" "That you're always drunk, and on top of that you're a stripper" I ran up to punch him on the face until he dodged. Then he stated a very obvious fact. "Were not even allowed to have parties in the dorms" .

I can't believe I didn't think about that. _What do I d_ o? I can't get kicked out of college, that won't be good! I had a very worried expression on my face. I'm pretty sure that Dragneel had noticed it because he told me "Don't worry, dude, just cancel the party".

I would cancel the party, but some many people were already coming. I don't wanna be known as a fool who can't even plan a party. "I can't do that so many people are relying on this party".

"Don't be stupid! Nobody even cares about the damn party!" "That may be, but I care" it may be stupid to go threw with this but like I said, i'm not going to be the kid who can't even throw a party, i'll show them what a _real_ party is like.

"Why don't you just throw the party somewhere else?" he asked. "N-" then I was interrupted with my thoughts. _My god is he a genius?_ "Dragneel I think that's a great idea!". "Great now CALL EVERYONE AND TELL THEM ABOUT THE CHANGES!" he yelled in my face.

I was about to pick up the phone, then I realized that I don't even know where i'm going to throw the party yet. "Hey Dragneel?" I asked hoping he would have an idea "What Gray?".

"Well I need to know if-" "If I know a place to throw your lame college party?" he finished my sentence.

" Well maybe…."

"Just throw it at that empty park"

"Empty park?" I had no idea about this 'empty park'. "Yeah it's across from the street."

"Alright thanks Flame Brain!" "No problem Stripper"

Lucy's P.O.V

Erza and I were getting to know each other until she got a call.

Beep Beep BEEP BEEP

She picked up her phone noticing it was a call. She answered it, then started talking "Hello Fullbuster what do you need?" she asked 'Fullbuster' on the phone. She waited for a response then said "Really!?"

It seemed he started talking for awhile because she stayed quiet. Before she ended the call she said "Alright then i'll meet you there".

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just some minor changes" Erza told me.

"Really? What?"

"The party at Gray's and Dragneel's has been moved to that empty park down the street"

"Oh ok" I said looking down. I don't know if I really want to go to this party.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked breaking me out of my concentration.

"Nothing" I said giving her another one of my famous fake smiles.

We talked some more until it was time for the 'college' party. We made our way to the empty park. To be completely honest I was scared half of death. I don't know how to act around people so what if I mess up.

We were there a early because they were still getting the food and drinks out. I looked at my surroundings. A couple park benches a fountain, nothing much. Then a boy came up to us. They boy was tall had black hair and wore a cross necklace, i'm guessing he is either 'Fullbuster' or 'Dragneel'. For some weird reason I felt like his name wasn't Dragneel. That name just gives me a fuzzy feeling. Like I know it.

"Hey welcome to the party Erza! Oh I see you brought a friend" said the black haired boy. "Yes I brought a friend, Lucy this is Gray, Gray this is Lucy" Erza said introducing us to each other. He took his hand out for me to shake it. "So where is Fullbuster and Dragneel" I asked. Erza laughed. Did I do something wrong? "Sorry I forgot to say I call Gray by his last name sometimes, his last name is Fullbuster so he is present" Erza told me.

"Anyways, Gray where is Dragneel then?" I asked. "Oh he's being a pain I can't seem to get him to come" Gray said rubbing the back of his head. "I know he can't get over what happened years ago but he's going to have to" Erza said looking down at her feet. Did he go through something bad? I would ask but that would be rude. I don't even know Dragneel so I don't have a right to ask. But I wanna know.

"I know…. were in college now let's try to have a good time" Gray said also looking down at his feet. "I want him to have a good time! Someone needs to go get him!" Erza yelled. She looks scary….. "I can't get him I have a party to plan" Gray quickly said. She turned her head to me, I gulped.

"Lucy would you please go get him?"

"S-sure"

"Alright his dorm is room is 144"

"O-ok i'll b-be back with h-him" I said then quickly sprinted to the dorm rooms.

I ran through the halls scamming each door to see if it had the numbers 144.

Then I finally saw the room. I double checked to see if it was the correct room. I hesitated but knocked on the door.

"H-Hello?" I said opening the door to see the room was empty. "Oh great I ran all the way over here for nothing" I mumbled shutting the door as I was walking out. I took my sweet time going back to the party.

Lets hope this party goes well.

 **Ok so I haven't updated in like years. Well to me it felt like years. I've just been busy that's all so sorry the chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 5 of Another Nalu Tale! Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

Lucy's P.O.V

Believe me when I said I take my time to get to that party. I walked slower than a turtle. Taking my sweet time or should I say my precious time.

When I finally arrived to the empty park it wasn't so empty. There were TONS of college students. I quickly turned and walked away slowly until I was noticed. "Hey Lucy!" Erza called with a small girl with blue hair next to her.

"H-hi"

"So did you get Dragneel?"

"H-he w-wasn't t-there" I stuttered. I hope she dosen't kill me for not getting him.

"Oh really" she said and went into thought.

"So Dragneel's not coming?" the small blue haired girl asked snapping Erza out of it.

"Oh yeah, he isn't coming. Also this is Levy" Erza said pointing to Levy.

"Hi i'm Lucy" I said holding my hand out for her to shake. "Hi" Levy said flashing me a beautiful smile. It looks genuine, it kinda made me jealous. Before I could say anymore, a tall, long black haired college kid came running towards us. "Hey shrimp!" he yelled looking at Levy.

"My name is LEVY! L-E-V-Y!" Levy yelled with her face as red as Erza's hair.

"No your name is shrimp. S-h-r-i-m-p." he replied smirking.

"Gajeel, my name is LEVY! NOT SHRIMP!" she was practically screaming. "Anyways this isn't what I came here for" Gajeel said. "What did you come here for then?" Levy asked.

"I wanna know where Salamander is. He owes me 5 bucks" "Apparently he isn't coming" Levy said looking down to her feet.

"Is he still hung up over what happened _then"_ Gajeel said also looking to his feet. I still wanna know what happened _then._ I will find out. Not now, but soon. Erza interrupted this moment "We have to find him! Gajeel and Levy go search for him!" Erza yelled being bossy as ever. "... I'M NOT LOOKING FOR STUPID SALAMANDER" he yelled objecting to Erza.

"Do you dare disagree with me" she said giving him a death glare. I shivered, he better do what he's asked. "Y-yes ma'am-we'll f-find him" he said and dashed off with Levy.

I giggled at what just happened. Then Erza mumbled something I overheard "He hasn't changed a bit since we were all kids" Erza said smiling to herself. "You guys have known each other since you were kids?" I asked, she must have since she said 'he hasn't changed a bit since we were all _kids_ '.

"Yes, I have, I known all my friends since we were kids" she said with a grin spread across her face getting wider by the second. "Really?"

"Yeah, we all decided to go to college together" she said with the happiest smile on her face. "I can still remember when Natsu was happy". Natsu!? It's probably a different Natsu. Not my old friend, who lost his life, all because of me. The sweet memories keep flooding into my mind.

~Flashback

It was my 14th birthday. My father as usual had forgotten. I was all alone, in my bedroom, waiting for something. I didn't care as long it was something. Maybe my dad calling me into his office to wish me a happy birthday, maybe him surprising me, maybe dad giving me a present. But nothing. As always, he had forgotten about me.

Sitting alone I felt a cold breeze. Turning to the window, where the breeze was coming from, stood Natsu with a huge smile upon his face holding an envelope with a heart sticker to keep the flap down.

"Natsu!" I yelled shock. "Hey Lucy, happy birthday".

I smiled the prettiest smile I could ever give. Natsu handed me the envelope "What's this?" I asked. "It's a card now open it"

I opened the envelope to see a handmade card writing on the front happy birthday. I chuckled at his horrible hand writing. But it's the thought that counts.

Inside the card was a drawn picture of me and a gift card to a bakery in town. "Let's go" he said grabbing my hand pulling me through the window. "Natsu to where!".

"It's your birthday, right"

"Right"

"And you normally eat cake on your birthday"

"Well that's how I see it in the movies"

"And I gave you a gift card to where?"

"A bakery"

"So…"

"Let's go get cake!" I yelled smiling. "Yeah let's go!" he said while we were still holding hands. I always felt safe holding his hand. It made me happy.

~End of Flashback (A/N: This series is gonna have a LOT of flashbacks)

I don't wanna remember anything anymore so I just shook it off. "Who's Natsu?" I asked. She never had said the name Natsu before, even though I just met her today. "Oh did I say Natsu". She acts smart but she can sometimes be an airhead, I'm guessing. "I'm not suppose to call him Natsu, he's Dragneel"

Dragneel… everytime I hear it, it makes me schocken up. So his name is Natsu Dragneel.

"So do you wanna meet more of mine friends?" Erza asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course"

"Great! Come this way!" Erza said dragging me to a crowd of people. For some reason I feel like I can talk to people. I wonder why?

When I got to the crowd she started pointing to each kid and telling me their name. First was a brown haired girl with a WHOLE barrel of booze in her hands, her name is Cana. Then there was a girl with long white hair and her bangs tied up into a small ponytail, her name is Mirajane. A tall muscular man also with white hair he's Mirajane's brother. A blue haired girl and supposedly is Gray's girlfriend, Juvia. She introduced me to more people but those are the one's I remembered.

While she was pointing I blue haired boy and an eye tattoo came to greet us. The second Erza saw him she was blushing. ~She likes him. He was also blushing. ~They liiiiikkkkke each other. (A/N: Happy quotes to the max!) "Hi my name is Jellal you're Erza's friend?"

"Hi, yes I am and my name is Lucy" he held his hand out and I shook it "Nice to meet you Lucy".

"So Jellal…."

"So Erza…."

I just sighed. They're so awkward….

Natsu's P.O.V

I was hungry so I went out to eat. A nearby cafe. I didn't want to go to a stupid college party with everyone getting drunk, so instead I decided to use my time wisely and go eat out. Instead of getting drunk, unlike that stripper.

I was walking towards the cafe until I heard my name being called I turned around to see Gajeel and Levy, with Levy out of breath.

"WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Gajeel yelled. I wish people would just leave me alone. "Dragneel, everyone's looking for you" Levy said panting.

"Sorry guys, I just didn't wanna go to a stupid party" I apologized. "SALAMANDER, I DIDN'T RUN ALL THE WAY OVER HERE FOR YOU TELL ME THAT!" I shrugged which pissed him off even more.

"Sorry but you did-" he grabbed the back of my scarf and starting dragging me down the sidewalk with Levy following. "What the hell!?" "You're coming with me".

"I don't wanna go to that party"

"We aren't"

"Then where are we going!?"

"You'll see gi hehehe"

Lucy's P.O.V

What do I do? It's so awkward between them. I have an idea. "Erza you're so nice for taking me to this party, but I'm getting really tired, I'll be going back to the dorms" and I rushed off smirking evilly.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled stretching her hand out to grab the back of me. But she was to late. I already ran.

"Damn it" I heard her cuss under her breath. She'll have some alone time with Jellal, I technically did her a favor.

I rushed to the dorms. Even though it was only 10:00 I was exhausted. When I arrived to the dorm I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Gajeel where the hell are we going!?" I yelled for the tenth thousandth time but he still didn't answer.

"I told you that you'll see! God you're annoying" Gajeel said rolling his eyes. "Idiot" I mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"Guys! Can we please just stop fighting and focus on getting there!?" Levy yelled annoyed. "Whatever" Gajeel mumbled and stopped fighting me. "Ohhhhh I see." I said smirking. "What the hell is up with your face?" he asked but I just chuckled and replied with "Nothing". "God you're annoying" he simply said, I would have punched him, but I didn't want Levy to worry about it.

"We're here!" Levy yelled as I looked up at the tall building in front of us.

 **THE ENDDDDD! I hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing this chapter, can't wait to get started on the next one. Don't worry there will be a Natsu and Lucy meet up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is LordKK! Anyways welcome back to Another Nalu Tale, chapter 6! Let's get on with the story.**

Natsu's P.O.V

I looked up to see a building with the name Redfox Cafe. It was pretty tall, made out of red brick, and had a whole bunch of windows. Gajeel smiled and said "So salamander you were hungry?" I smiled at him.

Levy laughed "And I had to get dragged along, we were supposed to bring you back to the party" she said putting her hand on the back of her head. I just chuckled "What are we doing? Let's go get something to eat".

We walked into Redfox Cafe. Gajeel's family or should I say Metalicana owned a cafe really close to his college, which is the only reason he was allowed to go to college at Fairy Tail. Gajeel was an only child, his father Metalicana was doing his best to raise him alone. Gajeel was adopted by him.

"Old man!" Gajeel yelled. A few seconds later Metalicana came out from a back room. "Oh great! It's my annoying son" Metalicana said smiling. "Shut it old man! We're hungry!" Gajeel yelled with a vein popping out of his head. _Angry much?_ "Oh hello Natsu it's nice to see you. You haven't been here since you were a little kid" Metalicana said greeting me.

"Yeah it's been awhile" I said flashing him a smile. "Oh and who is this, your girlfriend" Metalicana said pointing to Levy while Gajeel had a small blush. "She's not my girlfriend!" Gajeel yelled almost making me deaf. "Jeez, Ironhead you're so loud".

"Put a sock in it!" he yelled clenching his hands in fists. "Anyways young girl what's your name?" Metalicana asked Levy. She smiled putting her hand out "My name is Levy McGarden!" Metalicana took her hand and shook it. Then he whispered something into Levy's ear "Treat him well" which caused Levy's face to turn as red as Erza's hair.

"OLD MAN! JUST GET US FOOD!" it was clear Gajeel heard that. Whether he would like to admit it or not his face was equally flushed as Levy. Which made it funnier. "Ok! Ok! Let me get the menus for you, Natsu, and your girlfriend" Metalicana said smirking walking up to the counter and grabbing three menus. "She's not my girlfriend! Anyway let's take a seat" Gajeel said pointing to a booth.

We all took a seat in the booth and Metalicana handed us our menus. I scanned through it and decided to get hot spicy chicken with a , Levy got pasta and a water, while Gajeel got soup (wonder why?) and a large coke.

The cafe was closed, which is the main reason Gajeel took us here. When we were kids we would always come here. It was always fun, we would play fun games like hide and seek, Erza would always be the seeker. It was always scary when we played hide and seek because Erza would always beat us with wooden swords screaming "I am Erza!".

 _{This is Sachiko! AND OMG THAT'S AMAZING! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HER COUSIN RYLEE DID TO HER AND HER OTHER COUSIN WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE! Btw Rylee is amazing! She held KK down while I shoved leaves down the back of her shirt! I didn't even know her! And whenever there's an authors note that is in the {} and it's italicized that means Sachiko wrote it}_

We sat for in awkward silence for awhile until the food arrived. Thank god for food! I'm starving, I _would have_ key word _would have_ eaten earlier but a certain some one *wink *wink dragged me all the way over here before I could EAT. We all bowed our heads repeating "Thank you for the food" then we all started eating.

"So Natsu, why didn't you go to the party?" Levy asked politely while Gajeel needs to learn some manners "Yeah Flamebrain why didn't go to the party?" even though he said 'Flamebrain' I answered politely, or maybe what I think polite it "Levy, Ironface, there's just too many people" I shrugged and continued to eat why Gajeel just chucked "Ironhead that's a new one".

He didn't seem annoyed so I didn't bring up his 'Flamebrain' comment. I continued to eat while Levy and Gajeel were whispering back and forth. What sucks it that I could hear everything they were saying.

"Do you think he's still upset?" Levy whispered.

"Probably since he's a baby" I groaned in annoyance, which made them realize I could hear everything they were saying. They admittedly stopped whispering. After awhile we finally finished eating. I got up to leave but Levy grabbed my hand "We were going to have dessert why don't you stay?" I could see Gajeel stare at our hands. I just laughed "I'll stay" then I sat down.

Gajeel looked at me furiously it was obvious he doesn't like hands. (A/N: *facepalm, no Natsu he doesn't like you and Levy holding hands) _(Or maybe he doesn't like WRISTS! KK is afraid of wrists)_ (A/N: How could I NOT?! They're like demons that attach your hand to your arm. At night they watch you SLEEP! Anywhoozies). Gajeel yelled "Oi! Old man we want dessert!". About a minute later Metalicana yelled from the back room "Ok! I'll just bring out a chocolate cake".

While we waited for the cake Levy asked me "Dragneel, why do you not wanna be around people?" I could see the concern in her eyes. Gajeel looked towards me with the same amount of concern in his eyes, maybe even more. I frowned "People just bother me" I said and shrugged "The last time I was at a party it was with _her_ ….." I blurted out loud in a whisper. Gajeel eyes widen, I'm guessing he heard me.

I got out of the booth and walked towards the door. "Salamander where are you going!?" Gajeel yelled getting out of booth "Sorry I don't really want any dessert" I said waving my hand goodbye and walked out of the door.

I walked alone on the sidewalk, on the way to the dorms. I started to remember things about Lucy.

~Flashback

Lucy and I were walking towards Capricorn's car. I remember when I first met him. He dragged Lucy away from me because he worried about Lucy's father.

He agreed to let us get ice cream as long as Lucy's dad didn't know. We got in the car and he started driving us to the small ice cream shop. After a couple minutes there was a drunk driver on the road. He smashed into the car. All I remember is Lucy screaming and I had a sharp pain in my forehead. Then I woke up in a hospital bed.

The first person I was greeted by was Lucy's father. The first thing I wanted to know if Lucy was safe. "WHERE'S LUCY" I yelled getting off from the bed. I felt a huge pain on the sides of my waist, so I fell back onto the bed. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled at him. He just sat still without any emotion on his face. Finally he spoke up "Lucy has passed away".

I sat still not knowing what to say. I felt tears crept onto my face and a huge frown. I was crying, something I hadn't done in a long time.

~End of Flashback

I was still walking on the sidewalk. They're right, _I still haven't moved on._ I keep telling myself that I moved on, but I haven't. Then I felt something wet on my face. Am I crying? I lift my hand up and touched my cheek. I am crying.

"T-tears" I asked myself. My tears kept pouring down my eyes. I couldn't stop crying. I'm not gonna cry. I wiped the tears off my face and smiled. I didn't care if my smile was the fakest smile it could ever be, _it was still a smile_.

I kept walking to my dorm. _I'm going to move on, I will._

Lucy's P.O.V (A/N: Earlier it said Lucy went to bed right now you're reading the P.O.V of her dream)

I looked down at my hands covered in blood. I looked up to see Natsu crying and screaming "Lucy! Lucy! LUCY" but then a few seconds later he fell to the ground. I started crying, not from all the pain I was in, but for what had happened to Natsu.

Is he dead? I asked myself. No, he can't be dead. Natsu sat still and stiff. His eyes were closed. I began to see black. Black dots slowly appeared in front of me. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes, not knowing how long I was out. The car was on the floor of the road. Broken glass, ripped seats, were all scattered around. I couldn't remember a thing. Why am I on the road? Why does the car look like it's in bad condition?

I felt a sharp pain on my head. I lifted my hand to touch where it was hurting but my fingers were all cut up, blood starting spilling onto my face. Tears started forming in my eyes. Why can't I remember.

Then my memory came back to me, more painful than the cut and bruises. Natsu's somewhere here, somewhere on the road. I tried to lift my body, from which I was laying on the ground. It failed miserably as more pain came to me. I fell to the floor, yelping in pain. I have to find Natsu.

Where is he? Where is Natsu? Is he safe? I opened my mouth to say his name, but it wouldn't come out. I started coughing up blood. What if _I_ die? What if Natsu's dead? I sat on the road laying down, not knowing what to do. It hurt to much to get up. I closed my eyes accepting death.

 _Death._ I was so near. All of a sudden I heard the ambulance come. Sirens and everything. Loud and clear. They were here to save me. But what about Natsu? Men came up to me picking me up gently and laying me onto a bed. When I saw the men go back to the car, I was happy.

They found Natsu and Capricorn. They did they same thing to them as they did to me. We would be all safe. I could still feel the pain from the wreck, but as long as they were safe I didn't care.

That's the last thing I remember from the wreck. My next memory was in a hospital bed. I laid still on the hospital bed, wide awake. My father had came to see me. He was crying, begging for me to stay alive. I asked him if he saw Natsu. He didn't see Natsu, nobody did. If Natsu died nobody would care.

I had asked him if he saw Natsu but I never asked him if Natsu was safe "D-dad is Natsu s-safe?". He stood there for a second not saying anything. Finally he spoke "Natsu's dead" he told me.

I questioned what he just said. Natsu's not dead. He can't be. He's not dead. Tears were streaming down my face like a river. Natsu's gone. I'll never see him again. Worst of all nobody would be there at his grave, expect me. Nobody would be there.

I should feel guilty.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter go check out my new story Petals!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Another Nalu Tale. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writer's block on this story. But now my writer's block is gone! I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open. I moved my hand to my cheek, which was stained with tears. "I can't handle this" I pushed my sheets off my body.

I slowly moved my body off the bed. I started walking to the bathroom, I needed to get rid of this guilty conscious.

Erza's

I was walking on the streets with a strawberry cake in my hands. I should be sleeping in my dorm room, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I tried, but I would just turn back and forth not being able to sleep.

My legs began to grow tire from all the walking. It was in the middle of the night afterall. So I looked around the town to find a nice park bench to sit on. I took a seat, and opened the lid off my strawberry cake.

I didn't have a fork to eat it with, but who really cares. I put some frosting on my finger, and stared at it with sparkly eyes.

"You do like cake don't you Erza" said a voice, coming from the back of the bench. I turned my head, and Jellal was standing there with a smile across his lips. "Mind sharing" he asked, holding two forks.

I nodded, with a blush across my cheeks. And I swore for a second I saw a blush on his cheeks to. He sat down next to me and handed a fork. "So why are you out so late?" Jellal asked.

I stared at him confusedly, "Why do you have forks?" he chuckled. "Because I can" he said. I smiled, and licked the frosting off my finger. Then I put my silver fork into the cake, I had a small piece of cake hanging on my fork.

I closed my eyes, it's always more enjoyable when you close your eyes, and I put the fork into my mouth, ready to take a bite.

When I bit, there was no cake. My eyes fluttered open, shocked and confused. "Jellal where did it go?" I asked, Jellal had a small smirk on his face.

I angrily grunted, and rolled my eyes. "What you mad?" he teased.

~Timeskip to the morning.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up, yawning. I pulled the covers off my body and stood onto the ground. I walked to the bathroom, and took a shower. Afterwards I out on my everyday outfit, and walked out the dorm room. Erza was done getting ready, and was following behind.

We walked onto the school grounds, and Gray walked towards us. A girl with long blue hair was standing beside him. "Hi" he said causally, Erza waved.

"So I was wondering, if I could speak to Erza in private" Gray asked, the girl with long blue hair flashed an upset look, but nodded anyway. I walked to the side, with the girl standing beside me.

Erza and Gray exchanged whispers, and frowns. I wonder what's going on.

Gray's P.O.V

I put my mouth close to Erza's ear whispering about Natsu. He's was in real trouble, "He's brother's death anniversary is coming up"

Erza frowned, "I know. I've been trying to find something fun for him to do, to get his mind off things".

Jellal was walking into the college, but he stopped when he saw me and Erza whispering. He looked upset, and when I flashed him a confused look, he bent his head down, put his book over his face and ran into the building.

Erza looked over at me, "What's wrong" she asked. I shrugged and continued talking about my baka of a friend. "Anyways, Dragneel needs someone to cheer him up."

Erza nodded, and began to think of ideas to help Natsu. But she couldn't come up with anything. Then it hit her.

"Maybe he should spend the day with Lucy!" Erza suggested, making me smile. "They seem like the type to get along, well at least that's what I think from the vibes I've been getting from her." I said, Erza's idea would help him perfectly. They could get along, and making new friends was always something Natsu loved to do.

He's been through a lot, losing his best friend and former crush, his brother's dead, and after his father adopted him died of a terrible accident, he was truly in despair.

Juvia's P.O.V

I was standing next to a blond haired girl. My Gray-sama was talking to Erza, my new love rival. It was obvious she was madly in love with him, and the looks the blond girl gave him, it was obvious she was to.

Maybe I should just eliminate them, one by one. But I'm not that heartless. _Yet._ Watching Gray-sama whisper into another girl's ear is breaking me.

Suddenly Gray-sama moved his mouth away from her ear and began walking over to me. He put his arm over me, I squealed. He quickly removed his arm off me after he heard my squeal, I frowned from disappointment.

"We need to" Gray-sama said, he walked away and I followed him. He's such a hunk.

Lucy's P.O.V

After Gray and Erza talked, Erza walked up to me. "Let's get to class" she said with a smile. I nodded and we walked off to my classroom. I walked into the room, and took a seat. I was seated next to Jellal, who seemed down in the dumps.

"Hey you okay?" I asked, putting my pen onto my desk, my pencil bag was in my lap. Jellal grunted. "I'm taking that as a no".

Jellal put his head onto our desk, it was seated two a desk. "Is Erza and Gray dating?" he mumbled.

His face immediately became red when he realised he said that out loud. I put two in two together, he's upset because he saw Erza and Gray whispering and he must have mistaken them as a couple.

"No, actually they aren't dating" I said, he lifted his head from the desk, then he turned to face me, "Don't you dare tell her I said that".

I put my hand up and grinned, "I promise".

Why can't they admit they love each other.

Natsu's P.O.V

I sat in my classroom staring off into space. All I could remember was… that day.

Why are my only thoughts sad ones.

What has my life become.

~Flashback (Third Person's P.O.V)

Natsu played in his orphanage with all his friends. They giggled, and played, and giggled, and played some more. Their life was good.

One of the kids playing with them, was Natsu's older brother, Zeref. Zeref was a happy child as long as he was with his little brother Natsu. They were the best of friends.

A man with a black suit walked into the orphanage, he was adopting a child. The man walked to the front desk, and enter his paperwork. Soon any kid he wanted, would be his.

Zeref was this child. Because of the adoption he would be separated from his brother, that made both Zeref and Natsu sad.

It soon put Zeref in a depression, and months later he committed suicide. It tore Natsu apart.

It really wasn't fair.

~End of Flashback

Natsu's P.O.V

Why do I seem to lose everything. First, Zeref, then Igneel, and Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, welcome to chapter 8… 9… I dunno. I'm too lazy to check though (Yeah, yeah, I know) But this chapter starts in the past. Before I go, I want to know if I should edit this story. I noticed I made so many mistakes and never edited them out, and because of that I published tons of chapter with tons of mistakes. So if I decide to edit the story, instead of writing chapter I'll be editing. So I won't update as often, because I'll be editing. But that won't take long, so anyways enjoy!**

[This chapter starts in the past]

Erza laid on the grassy ground, the sun shining on her beautiful scarlet hair. She was looking at each cloud that past by. It entertained her. For some reason.

A young Jellal walked up the scarlet haired girl, a smile plastered across his lips. "Hey Erza!" he yelled, waving.

Erza looked up at the boy, then looked back down, not saying a word. Right now she was laying on the front lawn of an orphanage. She just arrived, her mother giving her up for adoption.

She didn't talk to a soul the whole time she was there. Jellal was trying to get her to speak to him, and as you can tell from her response earlier he wasn't very successful.

He believed she just needed a friend. That really wasn't the case. But did that stop him from trying? Nope.

"Erza!" he yelled at the scarlet girl. She continued to lay still. "Erza!" he yelled louder.

She still sat still.

"Erza!" he yelled once again.

…

"Erza!" he repeated. "C'mon please talk to me" a frown spread across his lips. Erza yawned and closed her eyes.

"Erza…." he mumbled. Angered, well more like bothered, he walked away. But that doesn't necessarily mean he gave up. He would just bother her again the next day, when she was laying in the grass.

Erza's eyes fluttered open once she heard his footsteps walk away. "Finally…." she mumbled. "Finally what!?" she heard a yell.

She sat up, a boy with spiky pink hair sat before her. She blinked once. She blinked again. "Why did you say finally?" the boy asked cheerfully.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean for anyone to hear m-me" she stuttered. The boy started laughing. "W-what's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that Jellal is trying to get you to talk, am I right?" Erza nodded. "Is he being annoying" Erza nodded, again. "Yeah, I figured. He just wants to be friends with everyone. At some point he's going to have to realise he can't do that." the boy lifted his arms and placed them on the back of his head.

"Y-yeah." Erza said, looking at the soft ground. "Hey! I just realised something!" the boy yelled, startling Erza. "W-what?"

"You're talking to me!" he removed his arms and hands off the back of his head, stood up, and started jumping around. "She talked to me! She talked to me!" the boy chanted.

Erza let out a small giggle. Jellal, who was a few feet away, eye's widen when he noticed Erza spoke to Natsu. Yep that's right Natsu. The boy she was talking to was the one and only, Natsu Dragneel.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled, running towards the scarlet haired girl. He arrived in front of Erza, a large grin on his face. "Did you talk!"

Erza shyly looked away. "Awwww, why won't you talk to me" Jellal mumbled, sadly, and walked away.

"Come on inside! It's time for lunch!" a lady yelled, from the inside of the orphanage. All the kids who were playing outside rushed into the large orphanage.

Everyone took their seat in the large room, it was full of tables, the rest of the room was pretty dull though.

A young lady walked into the room, holding a bunch of plates full of food. Two plates had spaghetti and bread while the last plate just had spaghetti. She walked towards all the kids sitting at the first table and placed a plate.

Then she walked to the second table and placed a plate.

Finally she walked towards the table Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Zeref, and Levy were sitting at. She slowly set a plate down, and then realized she forgot something.

"Oh no! There's no bread to go with your spaghetti! How could I not notice this!" she yelled. Natsu looked at Erza, a small smirk on his lips, "Erza and Jellal would love to get the bread. Won't you?"

"I'll get it." Jellal said, a perfect smile on his lips, Erza frowned. 'That idiot!'

"Erza? Will you?" asked the lady, a pitiful look on her face. And, because of Erza's warm heart, she took pity on her. "Y-yes." She smiled.

"Thank you both! There's a bike out in the front You can use that to get to the grocery store!" the lady yelled, while handing the two a bit of money. Jellal, proud, grabbed the money from the woman's hands.

Erza and Jellal stood from the table and walked towards the front door. They walked out of the orphanage and got onto the bike.

The problem was there was only one bike. Because of Erza not being able to ride a bike, Jellal sat in the front of the bike, where the pedals were located, while Erza sat behind him.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, for support. "Ready?" Jellal asked looking at Erza's beautiful face, she nodded. "Okay! On the count of three we'll take off. One…. two….. three….."

The bike started moving. They were driving to the local grocery store, which **(A/N: If it wasn't obvious enough)** has bread. The wind started blowing, and Erza's scarlet hair flowed in the wind.

It was calm, and very peaceful. There was no cars near by, which added to the calming ness. And, for once, Jellal wasn't pestering her. Right now, it felt like heaven.

Until Jellal's foot stepped onto the ground. The bike stopped. And for some reason, Erza could feel tension in the air.

She removed her arms from his waist and looked up, wondering why Jellal stop the bike. Before them was two boys, looking scary as ever.

"Hey Jellal." One of them said, Erza looked at Jellal's facial expression, trying to see if he knew these guys. But all Erza could see was Jellal was scared. No, not scared, _terrified._

"What do you want!" Jellal screamed, certainly not looking happy. The guys walked towards Jellal and Erza's bike. A scary looked plastered across their faces.

Jellal shivered in fear. "Erza run away." Jellal whispered, quiet enough for only him and Erza to hear. "But-"

"Please just run away" Jellal whispered, his voice sounding soft and shaky. Erza quickly got off the bike.

The guys hit Jellal across the face, causing him to fall of the bike and soon after the bike tumbled on top of him. He grunted in pain.

Erza looked at her friend, a concern look on her face. They guys walked over to Jellal, removed the bike from his small child body, and continued to beat him.

Erza watched in horror. "L-leave him alone!" Erza shyly yelled. No confidence whatsoever. The guys turned, looked at Erza, turned again and continued to beat him.

Erza angrily looked at the men. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed louder. The men stopped beating Jellal and looked at the scarlet haired girl.

"Oh really little girl. Cocky are we?" one of them asked. They walked towards her, their hands in fists.

Erza launched her body onto the men, making them fall to the ground. Erza laid on top of them while they were squashed on the ground. She quickly stood, kicked them where the sun doesn't shine, and she ran over to where Jellal was. He was passed out.

She bent down, picked him up, and placed him on her back. She started running away, with Jellal on her back, leaving the bike behind.

 **That's the end of the chapter! So like I said before, I'm thinking of editing this story. It's my favorite story I've written (even though I never update). Also I'm sorry I never update. I'm going to start updating this more. There's a lot planned if you're wondering. Anywhozies bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the next chapter! I'm still deciding on if I should edit this story or not. But since I'm still deciding I'll write a fun chapter. Well it really isn't fun…. Also I was reading some of my old chapters…. (SUPER DUPER -Kenedi's author note from chapter 2) like what?**

A week has passed since the anniversary of Zeref's death.

Mirajane's P.O.V

I sat in my dorm room, bored and tired. What should I do? I still have my sister, but she left to buy some notepads a few days ago, she hasn't been back since. I'm quite worried, the police is looking for her, and worst of all my stomach's in knots.

I hope everything's okay. We've always been side by side, along with my little brother, it's odd for her to disappear unannounced. Being uneasy, I decided to call my friend, Erza Scarlet.

I held my phone to my ear, ready to pour my heart out to her, but she didn't answer. I frowned in disappointment, setting my phone down, onto my side table. I think I need a breath of fresh air.

I set my feet onto the wood of the floor, running to the door. Even though it's pouring down rain, I didn't think twice about grabbing a coat. That was my first mistake. I slowly walked down the sidewalk, shivering. This was my second mistake.

A boy who was passing by noticed me shivering, he walked by me, holding an umbrella. The rain seemed to disappear. I looked up to noticed him, he gave me an annoyed look.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat?" he asked. Why am I not wearing a coat? I didn't really seem to think about it, I just rushed out of my house, now I'm here. "I'm sorry, I was just in a rush." I replied, not really thinking about his rude attitude.

The boy smiled, "I guess that happens." I look away for a few seconds, turning back around I noticed something strange. He was gone and I was holding the umbrella. I didn't think much of it, if anything I was trying to get my mind off things, not create more questions with complicated problems. I am thankful; though.

I continued to walk down the street, taking in deep breathes every chance I got. I needed to calm myself. Lisanna wouldn't want me worrying about her, I need to do her a favor and be a sister worthy of being a role model.

I walked across the cold pavement, pacing back and forth. I didn't get far, I was still on campus grounds. It's been ten minutes since I left my dorm room, all I seemed to think about was Lisanna.

I was going to continue pacing back and forth across the pavement, until I was interrupted by Erza, who I'm assuming was strolling by. She had a girl with blond hair standing beside her, I believe I met her at Gray and Dragneel's party.

"What are you doing Mira?" Erza asked, _I am not aloud to pace back and forth?!_ "Nothing much, just taking a walk." I replied, my palms sweating from all the worrying. "You take walks, walking back and forth?" Erza placed her hand sassily onto her hips. That kinda pissed me off.

Erza and I are rivals, we fight every chance we get. Normally I would sass to her, scratch that, normally I would sass to everyone, but since my sister went missing, I've been… different.

The girl with the blond hair, if I recall she said her name was Lucy, decided to show me her beautiful voice, "Well when I'm worried or sad, I'll walk back and forth, I suggest we leave her be."

That made me smile. Finally, someone who understands. "Mirajane, I may not know what's wrong, but stop acting so weird" Erza said, soon after they were off, leaving me behind.

I stood still, freezing cold. I think it's about time I get back, I've been walking for awhile now. I wonder how long I've been out? I pulled out my phone, checking the time, when I realised I had three unread messages. Clicking the message app, I noticed Elfman was the one texting me.

The first message read, 'MIRA IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU! CALL ME', the second one read, 'MIRA PLEASE!' and finally the third one said, 'MIRA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! IT'S ABOUT LISANNA!'.

I was scared, actually that's an understatement, I was petrified. I quickly tapped the call icon, and seconds later the phone started ringing. Ring… Ring… Ring… I was getting impatient. Ring… Ring… Ring… Finally he picked up.

"ELFMAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed, the minute he answered the phone. It took a few seconds for him to reply… and when he died, his voice sounded shaky and scared.

"They…. They…." Elfman couldn't continue his sentence. The made my heart beat. Beating faster than it ever had. "What?!" I screamed, praying to God that everything was okay.

He didn't reply with words, but all you could hear was him sob. His sobs were loud, loud enough to make small tears swell in my eyes. "Elfman?" I asked, hoping for him to pick up.

"They… found… Lisanna _dead_."

 **Sorry this chapter was short, but next one will be longer (sure Kenedi, you say that every time) anyways, I will be updating more! I was planning on updating at least once every two weeks, maybe more if I want to. But I'll be out of town for the rest of the summer with my family, so that's happening. School is also starting soon so that may get in the way of things. Well technically I updated more when I was in school because I had a bunch of free time in Art and Tech, so I guess I'll update more when school starts…? I'll do a Halloween special on Halloween, and yes I'm already looking forward to Halloween. Free candy! School dances! Haunted house! Anywhoozies, be looking forward to new chapters!**


	10. Author's Note (Super Sorry!)

Hi. So I have a lot to explain. Firstly, I did not forget about my stories. I think about writing nearly every day. Recently, I've run into a few family issues, and part of that kinda made me lose inspiration. I'm not going to get on an emotional level or anything, just know that I'm trying to start writing again. I had many ideas for my fanfics, original stories, etc., but every time I sit to write I get this weird vibe deal and it becomes pretty difficult. It's really easy where I can write a oneshot, because sometimes I can reflect my emotions onto those characters and that's much easier than having a set plot.

I'm really sorry. Mostly likely, my stories where forgotten which really doesn't bother me or anything, since I'm trying new writing styles and experimenting on certain formats I want to have, so this might not even matter. But hey, I'm going to try and redeem myself.

So I have a few things about my stories. I may want to discontinue Another Nalu Tale, or maybe I can rewrite it, one of those options. As for Petals, I'm for sure keeping that story, I have way to many ideas just to drop it. I'm probably going to rewrite Petals because some of the characters feel so bland and some parts feel rushed. I'll do my best to fix that.

Thanks to those who stuck around, or those who are new, or even those who are old, I'm still grateful. I've been a bit active on Wattpad (not really, just old drafts and stories I've written in the past that I'm now just uploading) so if you want to read what little I have on there, my Wattpad is mentalseadolphin. I was thinking of changing my fanfic name to that, since that's my username for just about everything.

I'll try updating more often now.


End file.
